AfterMath
by DivasGoHard16
Summary: This is my first story theres more to come. umm this story is about a girl that is the daughter of lita and she falls in love with a certain superstar, but when some things goes wrong can that love sustain or will it fall Please read & Review


Three months later...

~ Boys Locker Room~

Troian: Zack... Zack...

Zack: be out in a minute

Troian: Zack are you ok

Zack: yea Troi just uh just give me a minute

She waited then she started to hear voices. She listened very quietly.

Troian: is that a women's voice, Zack

Zack: just a minute Troi. You need to leave eve

Eve: no Zack I'm not going anywhere until you answer me

Zack: no eve you need to leave like now I love Troian and that's not about to change

Eve: you sure about that one wrong move and it blow up in your face, one move Zack that's all it takes one move. Think about your precious Troian if anything happened it would be a tragedy

Zack: ok... ok I'll do it

Eve: that's what I wanted to here

Zack: ok I'll do it now can you leave

Eve: see I knew you'd come around Zack

Troian: Zack is everything ok

She walked in this time clearly wanting to see herself if everything was ok

Zack: yea babe I told you to give me a minute

Troian: oh I'm sorry I just thought... I just...

Zack: hay its ok

He grabbed her pulling her into him and kissing her fore head before releasing her

Troian: ok well umm I guess I'll see you later then my mom has a match and I told her that I would be there

Zack: yea that's cool babe

He kissed her on the lips and said

Zack: see you later

~ Ring~

Lillian Garcia: introducing first the women's champion Lita being accompanied to the ring by her daughter Troian

Lillian Garcia: now introducing the opponent weighting in 128 pound making her way to the ring Eve Torres

~Ringside~

Lawler: listen Cole lately things has been getting back to normal with these two women here

Cole: yes king Lita and Troian has dominated any and every diva in the division department who dared to step to them

Lawler: yes Cole now Lita must fly and fight for her daughter Troian who was severely beaten last Monday night by no other than our very own Michelle McCool and Eve Torres

JR: yes Eve Torres has a lot of pent up aggressions toward this young lady Troian here she has never gotten over Zack Ryder leaving her for his one and only true love Troian

Lawler: now as we look on Lita has eve in this very weird inventive submission move here

Cole: can she make eve tap and pay for what she did to young Troian

Lawler: I would believe so look eve just tapped out she tapped out Cole

JR: and McCool with the interference on the outside of the ring

Lawler: she just sent young Troian flying into that steel steps and into the security barricade

JR: Troian and Lita are both down for the count

Lawler: where is Zack Ryder when you need him?

Cole: look here comes both Zack Ryder and Jeff Hardy

Lawler: I guess they both has had enough with these games and torment toward these women and I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse

~Troian & Zack's house~

Troian: Zack

Zack: yea babe

Troian: where were you yesterday night?

Zack: at home with you

Troian: no you got up at 12:45pm and never came back and when I found you, you were sleeping on the couch in the living room with full clothes on

Zack: well I was... I was just

Troian: you was just what sneaking out to see Eve Torres I'm not stupid

Zack: what no Troi come on you know I would...

Troian: do something like that I'm not stupid Zack I heard her in your locker room earlier on today I just didn't say anything because I wanted to see if you would tell me obviously not

Lita: Zack you cheating on my baby girl with Eve Torres

Zack: no Amy I swear I'm not

Troian: then why are you secretly seeing her behind my back then huh are you trying to get back at me huh is that why you're doing this

Zack: no Troi you know I would never do anything like that to ever hurt you

Troian: I don't know any more Zack things were finally getting back to normal and you go and do this huh I'm done Zack I think we need some time apart

Zack: Troi please

Troian: no I'm done talking time apart ok space

Lita: and you what was that about

Jeff: I'm tired of letting her hurt you I made a mistake once by letting her do it but never again

Lita: oh yea your finally sticking up for me

Troian: see you guys later

Lita: where are you going?

Troian: do you really want to know?

Jeff: just don't do anything rash ok Troi

Troian: I'll try

~6 Months Later~

Eve: Zacky you finally came home

Zack: I'm done eve I'm not doing this anymore

Eve: what you promised Zack unless you want something to happen to your love Troian I'd advise you to stay put

Zack: your done threating her and me your done here Eve

Eve: you really want to go there Zack

Zack: oh I really do goodbye Eve

Eve: did she ever tell you, I bet she never told you I guess it's for the best

Zack: tell me what are you babbling about Eve

Eve: you're precious girlfriend and her deep dark secret

Zack: what secret

Eve: I'll let her tell you that huh it's precious

~Lita's house~

Zack: Troian

Troian: Zack what are you doing here I thought we voted on space

Zack: what's the secret?

Troian: what are you talking about?

Zack: she told me you had a secret so what is it

Troian: who told you that?

Zack: Eve

Lita: what are you...?

Troian: she told him

Lita: she... told him

Troian: Eve told him mom

Zack: what is it that I don't know it's big or you wouldn't keep it from me so what is it Troian

Jeff: Amy what is all the

Zack: you know too

Jeff: look man I never needed to know it just came about my way

Lita: Jeff he doesn't know and

Troian: that's how it's going to stay right

Zack: I obviously don't know something so someone better start talking and fast

Lita: Zack Troian's uh Troian's

Zack: Troian's what spit it out Amy

Troian: enough he found out for a reason and it was obviously intended to hurt me so if he wants to know he's going to know

Lita: honey don't he doesn't have to know

Troian: its ok mom she knows sooner or later if I don't tell him she will and that's something I can't afford to happen you know I just got to come out and say it whether I want to or not

Lita: you still don't have to

Jeff: your mom's right Troi you don't have to

Troian: thanks for the support but it's something I kind of have to do

Lita: Zack whatever she tells you just remember that that is my baby girl and if you hurt her I will make you suffer your just remember that

I took his hand and lead him up upstairs to my room and had him sit down on the bed

~Troian's Bedroom~

Troian: sit

Zack: Troi what is it that you're not telling me

Troian: you remember when we went to that bar 7 weeks ago and everyone was getting wasted and they kept putting glasses in my direction

Zack: yea and

Troian: the reason I never took those glasses is because

Zack: because wait don't tell me

Troian: I'm... I'm pregnant and... and

Zack: and what

Troian: it's possibly

Zack: possibly what Troi

Troian: possibly I can't... I can't

Zack: you can't what Troi

Troian: it's yours the baby's yours

Zack: so you're telling me that you're pregnant and the baby is mines

Troian: yea I put my head down knowing that that's not all that I'm not telling him but it would hurt him and crush him if he knew. He came up and hugged me then kissed me then said

Zack: why are you crying you just made me the happiest man alive and more he picked me up and swung me in circles and kissed me all over? I was just thinking if you only knew you wouldn't say that. Mom and Jeff walked in, she looked at me and mouthed (did you tell him) I looked back and mouthed (no I can't I couldn't do it)

Lita: well now you know

Zack: I wish she would have told me earlier

~Outside the Arena~

Zack: hay babe what's wrong

Troian: I can't go back there I cant

Zack: hay Troi its ok

Troian: no its not

Zack: Troian its ok you don't have to go if you don't want to

Troian: but I want to be there for you

Zack: Troi it's ok if you're not there its ok

Troian: that's what I love about you

Zack: what's that?

Troian: that you never pressure me into doing something that will end up hurting me and you're so forgiving

Zack: I have to be for you you're a softy

Troian: huh I'll go just for you

Zack: just for me

Troian: just for you he bent down to kiss me and took my bags into the building

Zack: hay babe I'm going to go get ready for my tag match um would you be interested in coming with me out to the ring for my match

Troian: anything for you

~In the Ring~

Lillian Garcia: this match is set for the tag team titles and introducing first the team of John Cena and Alex Riley being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella and Eve Torres

Lillian Garcia: now introducing their opponents together weighting in 435 pounds Drew McIntyre and his partner Zack Ryder accompanied by Troian

Lawler: look whose back JR Troian she's back from weeks and weeks of being out of action

Cole: I really don't know why she's back but she can surely leave again

JR: you know what Cole stops being such a rude ass you have done nothing but interrogate this girl and its tiring Cole

Lawler: you tell him JR look at McIntyre and Ryder tag teaming side by side once again. And McIntyre with the close line to Riley. McIntyre is really taking his anger out on riley and it doesn't look like he's going to tag in his partner anytime soon

JR: and Cena with the cross body and Cena is taking it to McIntyre and McIntyre with the tag to Ryder

Cole: now Ryder with the rough Ryder and Ryder with the cove and Zack picks up the win

Lawler: they win it JR they win the tag team titles

JR: Zack and McIntyre are celebrating early

Lawler: they look awfully happy but Troian don't I wonder why she's not happy for her boyfriend and his tag team partner

Cole: I don't know king but I have a feeling were going to find out

Zack: hay you ok

Troian: yea I'm fine

Drew: how bout it partner

Zack: woo woo woo you know it

Troian: I'm going to go

Zack: Troi

Troian: see you later

Zack: Troi

He let her walk away because he didn't want her to feel like he was putting her on the spot

Drew: alrighty then I'm going to shower up and meet you at Barneys right

Zack: yea see you there

~Backstage~

Drew: hay Troian

Troian: why don't you leave me alone Drew

Drew: now is that any way to speak to your baby's father

Troian: the only reason I slept with you was to save Zack and you know it

Drew: um... not how I remember it

Troian: you're a creep

Drew: and you slept with this creep

Troian: leave me alone drew

Drew: I can't do that Troi

Troian: leave me alone or I'm going to scream

Drew: and I tell Zack everything and I do mean everything

Troian: tell him what that you betrayed him took advantage of me is that it

Drew: no that the baby you're carrying isn't his and you loved every bit of it and when it was happening you were screaming my name over and over and over again

Troian: you're sick and I hate you

Zack walked up and caught what Troian said to Drew but she walked away before he came about the way

Zack: hay man what was that all about

Drew: she's how do we say this hot and bothered

Zack: umm I'll be right back

Drew: ill just meet you there

Zack: yea sure

~Troian's Locker Room~

Zack: hay Troi you ok

Troian: yea I'm fine Zack

Zack: no you're not tell me what's wrong is it the baby

Troian: no it's not the baby it's him

Zack looked back and saw Drew standing there looking at us,

Zack: Drew what's up

He didn't say anything but shook his head

Troian: go ahead tell him Drew tell him

Drew: I don't know what you're talking about

Troian: you don't know what I'm talking about tell him Drew or I will

Drew: you sure you're ready to give this up

Troian: I've thought about my consequences and I'm pretty damn sure I'm going to lose everything but I can deal with that can you

Drew: don't do this Troian

Zack: don't do what Troi

Troian: blow over

Drew: don't you dare Troian

Troian: I just did sorry Drew blow over

Zack: what the hell is going on?

Troian: well a couple of weeks ago I got threating messages from yours truly and it said if I didn't sleep with him he would hurt you

Zack: is this true

Troian: but that's not it is it Drew

Drew: Troian you bitch

Zack: don't talk to her like that

Drew: you should considering what she did to you

Troian: I didn't do it out of spite I did it for a good reason if I'm going down your sure as hell coming with me

Zack: why didn't you tell me?

Troian: because I knew it would crush you and it's all your fault Drew

Drew: my fault my fault you were just involved as me weren't you Troian

Troian: you make me sick drew I only did it the only reason I slept with you was for Zack and you know it

Zack: so I'm not the baby's father

Troian: you could be there's a strong possibility

Zack: possibility

Troian: Zack trust me when I say this was not this was not intended to hurt you not from me anyway

Zack: well you ended up hurting me anyway right yea were done I'm done you can see yourself out

Troian: Zack I know your mad but please let's talk about this please

Drew: your begging him how pathetic of women you are to beg

Troian: I hate you, you did this it's all your fault I never wanted this

Just then I snapped I jumped up and attacked Drew. I slapped, hit and kicked him. He pushed me down, but I got back up and continued to hit him. He tried to kick me in the stomach but I turned just in time that he would kick my back and he threw me into the wall and left me there to rot in hell I hated him for that.

~Hospital Room~

I woke up in the hospital and to my mom by my side

Lita: baby girl

Troian: mom where am I

Lita: you're at the hospital

Troian: my baby is my baby ok

Lita: Troi the baby's fine just fine

Troian: if anything ever happened to my baby I swear I would god

Lita: baby girl what happened to you who did this?

Jeff: Amy

Lita: Jeff what's up?

Jeff: don't you think it's a little soon to be asking her these questions

Lita: no I want to know who did this to my baby girl

Troian: mom

Lita: yes baby girl

Troian: Drew

Lita: Drew McIntyre... Did he do this? What happened?

Troian: blow over happened and everything happen to just hit the fan

Lita: he's going to pay for what he did to you and my grandchild

Troian: mom don't

Lita: and what about Zack he didn't help you

Troian: he left before anything happened it's not his fault

Lita: damn right it's his fault that baby never did anything to anybody and to deserve this

Troian: mom please leave it alone it's not Zack's fault he left before Drew attacked me if I hadn't turned around in time he would of kicked me in the stomach and my baby would have been gone

Lita: I'm holding him responsible I don't give a damn if the world hit the fan your his girlfriend he loves you and the baby your carrying might be his oh no he's responsible

Troian: mom no he's not when everything blew up he choose to walk I can't blame him for that

Lita: but Troian he's

Troian: not responsible for this I am

Then there was knocking at the door and what would you know Zack

Zack: hay... Troi

Troian: Zack what are you doing here I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to see me again

Zack: yea I thought about it and after I heard about this I just had to come see you

Lita: you just had to come see her huh what happened to you protecting my baby girl huh

Jeff: Amy calm down

Zack: Amy believe me

Troian: mom stop please

Knock knock

Doctor: Troian dumas

Troian: yes that's me

Doctor: well Ms. Dumas you took a very nasty beating how do you feel

Troian: a little pain but I'm fine is my baby ok

Doctor: yes your baby is fine I'm going to give you some depressants and Tagore

Lita: wait I thought you said the baby was ok Tagore is for baby's well pregnant women

Doctor: everything's fine Ms. Dumas I recommend you be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You would only need to get around for doctor appointments and restroom privileges

Troian: thank you doctor

Doctor: just rest Ms. Dumas rest

Jeff: Troi who did this to you

Lita: drew McIntyre

Zack: drew did this to you

Lita: Troian!

Troian: yes he did it god what do you want me to say

Zack: he attacked you and your protecting him or trying to protect him

Troian: Zack please you choose your path fine I accepted that but please and I do mean please stay out of this

Lita: why are you protecting him?

Troian: I'm not protecting him god!

Zack: then what is it

Troian: please stay out of it please

Lita: baby girl were just trying to help

Troian: well stop damn it

~Leaving the Hospital~

2week later

Lita: hay baby girl you ready to go home

Troian: yea ready

Lita: were so glad to have you home

Troian: we

Lita: yea Jeff and me

Troian: so you and Jeff are an item like you're officially together

Jeff: yep

Troian: good old Jeff

Jeff: good to have you home sweetie

Troian: good to be home

Lita: so now what?

Troian: I guess I find a place of my own and try to get on my feet and after the baby's born hopefully get back in the ring

Jeff: don't be in such a hurry to get back in the ring Troi time is changing out there and a lot of people are really pushing above and beyond

Troian: that's why I'm ready I love a challenge Jeff but thanks for the support

Jeff: yea anytime I'm here if you ever want to talk you know that right

Troian: yea thanks

Lita: so

Troian: so... if have something to say mom I'd advise you to say it

I went up to my room and laid down when I woke up it was early morning. I get up to take a shower and I come out to look out the window. I look and see Drew; I get all panicky and stare at him. He has this evil knowing stare on his face and out of instinct I call for my mom

Troian: mom

Lita: what is it honey

Troian: Drew he's outside

Lita: honey no one's out there

Troian: I'm not crazy I saw him

Jeff: what's going on Troi?

Troian: I saw Drew outside my window

Lita: ok honey were going to go check it out ok we'll be right back

I didn't say anything I just nodded. They go downstairs and check it out

Jeff: there's nobody out here

Lita: I don't know babe she seemed really freaked out

Jeff: well he's not here and if he was why is he stalking her

Lita: I don't know but she's horrified what should we do

Jeff: I guess keep a look out that's all we can do for now

Lita: I'm going to go back up there and check on her ok

Jeff: yea

~Troian's Room~

Lita: hay baby girl you ok

Troian: no mom I saw him

Lita: ok what were you doing when you saw him?

Troian: I had just got out the shower and I looked out the window and he was there

Lita: what did he do then?

Troian: he was looking at me like... like

Lita: like what sweetie

Troian: his look was evil and sinister and it looked like he knew something I didn't

Lita: ok sweetie ok

Troian: mom he was there I know it

Lita: ok here's what we're going to do I'm going to be right down stairs with Jeff if you need us just yell ok

Troian: ok

She kissed my forehead and left my room. I sat there and got dressed in a pair of pink and green plaid pajama set, a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I sat there rubbing lotion on my skin and thinking about the incident that happened earlier but just couldn't put my finger on it. I lay there in bed and try to forget all about the incident but I just couldn't so I just lay there in the dark and just think. Then I get a text message and it's from Drew, it says *I hope you're feeling better and I hope when all of this is over with I hope that we can talk*. I delete the message and try as hard as I could to go to sleep. I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, and orange juice. Mom walks up the stairs carrying a tray full of food.

Troian: mom you didn't have to do all this I could of came downstairs and ate at the table

Lita: no that's alright you know what the doctor said no moving just rest

Troian: ok just rest what do we have here

Lita: bacon, eggs, pancakes, biscuits, grapes, strawberry's and orange juice

Troian: I'm going to be fat by the time my pregnancy's over

Lita: it's good for you eat

She didn't have to tell me twice I dug into the eggs and pancakes

Troian: mmm...so good

Jeff: I'm happy to see your enjoying yourself

Troian: yea it's pretty good you should try some

He kissed Troian on the forehead and Amy on the lips

Lita: hay babe

Jeff: ok girls I'm going to head on over to the arena for a little chat with...

He must have forgotten where he was because he stopped talking, and I looked up at him clearly not wanting to eat anymore.

Troian: with who

I say finishing my food that was in my mouth

Jeff: oh you know the custodians referee guide dude...date

Troian: it's ok Jeff you don't have to hide things from me

Lita: Troi why don't you finish eating while I and Jeff talk

Troian: no I'm done eating

Lita: you barely touched anything

Troian: I'm not hungry anymore

Knock Knock

Jeff: I'll go get that

He opened the door to be greeted by Kelly, Mickey James, Maria, AJ, and Brie Bella

Kelly: hay Jeff we just wanted to umm come by and see Troian if that's ok

Jeff: yea come on in she's upstairs

They walked up the stairs and into Troian's room

Jeff: Troi you've got visitors

Troian: hay guys what's going on

Lita: I'll just give you girls some privacy

Mickey James: hay sweetie we wanted to come by and see how you were doing

Troian: I'm doing great the baby's great

AJ Lee: awe how far along is you

Troian: I'm 6 months today

Brie Bella: 6months wow I still can't believe it

Troian: I can

Maria: do you know what you're having

Troian: umm... I don't know yet I have a doctor's appointment later today to find out but, mom and Jeff are heading out to the arena so I'm going to have to find a way there

Kelly: great I'll drive you

Troian: Kell I can't ask you to do that

Kelly: Troi its ok I don't mind

Troian: you sure Kell

Kelly: positive

AJ Lee: so have you heard from Zack

Troian: no not since I got out of the hospital I really wouldn't expect to after what happened why

Mickey James: he's going nuts up there at the arena backstage every week rambling about you and the baby

Kelly: I mean he talks to me every week about you and the baby asking me questions and he really wants to know if you're ok since the incident

Troian: what does he say?

Brie Bella: how it's his fault

Kelly: and how he just wants both of you back

Troian: he never said anything to me about it like I said I wouldn't expect him to

Mickey James: honey he's just hurt that's all

AJ Lee: yea Troi he needs you

Troian: he doesn't need me he has Eve

Kelly: Eve you think he wants Eve

Maria: honey he told Eve to get lost and now eve hangs out with Drew McIntyre

Brie Bella: yea she's always with him and last week... Well last week

Maria: she interfered in his match and Zack injured his knee

Troian: what is he ok?

Maria: yea he's fine but he's more worried about you and the baby

Brie Bella: he really misses you

Troian: well why can't he just tell me that I know he's hurt I am too but if he wants me back then he needs to tell me that so we can work out our problems

Mickey James: I agree

Kelly: well honey, were about to go some of us has matches to prepare for so were going to go

Troian: well thanks for stopping by ladies I really needed the company

AJ Lee: it was great seeing you hope when the baby's born we can all come see him or her

Troian: yea you guys are more than welcome to

Maria: love you Troi bye

Troian: bye guys come visit soon ok

Kelly: ok girly well I'll be back around 4:45 4:50 ok

Troian: yea I'll be ready and Kelly

She turned around and looked at me

Troian: thanks for the visit and talk I really needed it

Kelly: anytime Troi

~Doctor's Office~

I got dressed in the cutest outfit a pink green and white sun dress and flip flops and headed down stairs. Kelly came and picked me up for my doctor's appointment.

Doctor Anjali: Troian dumas

Troian: yes

Doctor Anjali: you're up

Troian: ok

Doctor Anjali: so what are you in for?

Troian: um I came to find out the sex of my baby

Doctor Anjali: awe ok were just going to lay you back and put the jelly on your stomach here

Troian: ohm that's cold

Doctor Anjali: yes now a little to the left ah there we go your baby

Troian: ah look Kell

Kelly: awe wow it's so small ah and cute not in a weird way

Troian: hahaha yea so what's the sex doctor

Doctor Anjali: the sex of your baby is a you sure

Troian: yes I'm sure

Doctor Anjali: positive

Troian: positive

Doctor Anjali: the sex of your baby is a let's see it's a girl

Troian: ah I'm having a girl Kelly I'm having a girl hahahaha

Kelly: she's going to be so precious

Troian: ah a baby girl

Doctor Anjali: congratulations Ms. Dumas

Troian: thank you doctor

I got dressed and we headed over to the arena, we got out and headed toward the girls locker room.

~Girls Locker Room~

Troian: hay ladies

Maria: Troi hay

AJ Lee: hay

Mickey James: hay Kell hay Troi

Lita: hay baby girl how did the doctors go

Maria: yea how was it?

Troian: well I found out that I am having a beautiful baby girl

Lita: a girl you're having a girl

Maria: congratulations

Mickey James: congrats

Maria: now where going to have another little Lita running around here

Troian: thanks ladies

Lita: hay where you going

Troian: to tell Jeff the good news I'll be back

Lita: Troi rest remember ok yea sure go tell him

Troian: what's wrong with you?

Lita: Laurinaitis put me and Kelly in a tag team match against Trish Stratus and Eve Torres

Troian: ok well I'll be back for your match ok and then I can rest

Lita: Troi you're supposed to be resting now

Kelly: Amy please let her stay

Maria: yea please

Lita: alright she can stay please don't get hurt for the sake of my grandchild

Troian: fine I promise I won't ok see you two in a bit

I walked off toward the boy's locker room and knocked on the door.

Troian: Jeff... Jeff are you in there

Kofi: hay Troi congratulations on the baby

Troian: thanks Kofi it's a girl actually

Alex Riley: really that's awesome congrats it looks like we're going to have another spectacular diva on our hands

Troian: thanks guys but have you seen Jeff anywhere

Kofi: no we haven't sorry

Troian: that's ok thanks anyway guys

Jeff: Troi what are you doing here

Troian: I came to tell you the good news

Jeff: what good news

Troian: I'm having a girl

Then as I told him the good news he picked me up lightly and hugged me

Jeff: awe Troi that's great you're having a girl

Troian: yea I know

He touched my belly and said

Jeff: hi baby girl it's your uncle Jeff here we can't wait till you come out and meet us were happy you here have you told Zack

Troian: no

Jeff: Troi he deserves to know

Troian: I know but I'm going to head back to the girls locker room I told mom I'd be there for her tag team match

He touched my belly one last time and said

Jeff: be careful ok bye little one

Troian: I will Jeff see you at home

Just as I turned to walk away I see Zack, he just stood there and looked at me. I didn't want to be rude so I said hi.

Troian: hi

Zack: hey

As I started to walk away he grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I was facing him.

Zack: Troi we need to talk

Troian: I agree we do need to talk

Zack: so umm how have you been?

Troian: good I umm I actually just came from the doctor's office

Zack: so how did it go?

Troian: it went well um I found out what I'm having

Zack: what is it?

Troian: I am having a baby girl

Zack: that's great

Troian: yea I'm really looking forward to having her

Zack: well umm...

Lita: Troian hay baby girl you ready to go

Troian: yea um give me a sec

Lita: sure

Zack: so you have to go

Troian: yea but um I'll be here till my mom leaves

Zack: great so we can talk then

Troian: not really I'm supposed to be on bed rest so if you wouldn't mind coming by the house but if you don't I understand

Zack: no that's fine what time I should be there

Troian: um 8:50 9:00 around that time well I got to go so bye

~Ring Side~

Lillian Garcia: introducing the team of Kelly Kelly and Lita also being accompanied to the ring by her daughter Troian

We walked down to the ring and instead of being ring side I took a spot at the announcer's booth

Lillian Garcia: now introducing their opponents the team of Eve Torres and Trish Stratus being accompanied to the ring by Drew McIntyre

Lawler: hello Troian it's great to see you

Troian: thanks King I'm glad to be here

Cole: leave go away never come back

Troian: Cole go jump off a bridge

Lawler: and I see you're pregnant

Troian: yes King I'm pregnant

JR: how far along

Troian: 6months today

JR: congratulations

Lawler: yes congrats

Troian: thank you JR and Jerry that means a lot to me

Lawler: so what are your plans on after the baby?

Troian: umm... I hope to get back in the ring really but um I think my baby is going to need more attention than the ring so baby then ring

JR: awe isn't that sweet that's how mothers are supposed to be

Troian: yea JR mothers to be

Cole: I thought we were supposed to be covering the match not her and her baby

Troian: Michael don't be jealous it's really ugly on you know

Cole: ha-ha so I've heard now back to the match

Lawler: ok back to the match here we go

Troian: well it looks like the match is pretty much over my mom and best friend is domesticating the floor with these women

JR: and you're right

Lawler: Kelly Kelly with the K2

Cole: and a cover 1...2...3...

Lawler: she picks up the win for her team

Troian: King, JR it was a pleasure Cole drop dead I have a victory to celebrate bye guys

I got in the ring and celebrated with my mom and Kelly. We got out of the ring and walked back to the girls locker room

Maria: congrats champs

Lita: thanks Maria

Mickey James: you guys rocked it tonight

Kelly: thanks girls really

Brie Bella: no thank you for kicking their butts they really needed it

Troian: hahaha yea from the looks of it

Lita: Troi Ima change and then we can go

Troian: ok hurry I'm starving

~At Home~

Lita: here you go baby girl

Troian: thank you

Lita: you're welcome

Troian: ugh these cravings

Jeff: hay sweetie hay babe

Troian: hay Jeff

Lita: so babe

Jeff: yea

Lita: did you see

Jeff: yes and I am so proud of you champ

Troian: ok I'm full

Lita: you ate the whole plate you better be full

Troian: going up stairs

Jeff: need anything

Troian: nope changing into jammies and waiting

Lita: waiting on what

Troian: mom don't freak out but Zack said that he wanted to talk so I told him to come over so that we could talk

Lita: Troian

Troian: mom chill out please were just talking

Lita: no I will not chill out do you have any idea

Jeff: babe calm down there just talking we're gone be right downstairs if anything happens

Lita: ok fine

Jeff: ok then why don't you chill on the couch and I'll do dishes k

Lita: k

~Zack's Visit~

Knock Knock

Lita: I'll get it

She opened the door and it was Zack, she let him in even though she didn't want to.

Zack: Amy hay umm... Troi said that I could stop by

Lita: yea umm she's upstairs you can go on up

Zack: thanks

Knock Knock

Troian: Zack hay

Zack: hay

Troian: so you wanted to talk

Zack: yea umm I want to start by saying I don't care if I might not be the baby's father whatever you need me to do I'll do, and I wanted you to know that I'm here for you always

Troian: thanks that means a lot

Zack: and the whole Drew thing like what was that about

Troian: he wanted to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen because of me I couldn't and I have to live with that choice for the rest of my life

Zack: ok so you saved me from Drew momentarily he still came after me

Troian: I know and when Kelly, Maria, AJ, Brie, and Mickey told me I wanted so badly to go and find you but I can't I know that now

Zack: Troi I've been wanting for you to come home for a while now but I just haven't worked up enough courage to do it

Troian: really

Zack: yes I love you and I should never have let you go

Troian: I love you to Zack

I got up and hugged him so tight that I started to cry he kissed my forehead and released me

Zack: I'm sorry I deserted you Troi

Troian: I'm sorry for this all of it

Zack: don't say that because of this we're having a beautiful baby girl

Troian: yea I'm just sorry for how everything went down between us and I really missed having you around

Zack: I missed being around

Troian: now we can be a family again just like last time

Zack: just like last time

Then he kissed me his nice soft luscious lips against mine. I felt like I was going to melt but I kept it together. He kissed me so softly at first then his kisses picked up then his kisses were firm and up steady I almost forgot where I was. Then I pulled away knowing that my mom and Jeff were just downstairs and that we could never do anything serious in this house and in this room.

Troian: sorry I cant

Zack: why

Troian: mom and Jeff are downstairs and sound travels fast in this house

Zack: I see is there any possibility that you can sneak away for a moment

Troian: as fun as that sounds

I touched my belly

Troian: I can't

Zack: well I guess I'll just see you two tomorrow

Troian: I'd like that

Zack: so tomorrow what would you two like to do

Troian: well for starters there's not much that she or I can do given my state

Zack: so picnic it is

Troian: picnic it is

Zack: until tomorrow

Troian: tomorrow

Zack: bye beautiful and bye baby

Troian: bye Zack

He kissed me on the forehead and left. Mom came into my room sat down on the bed and stared at me.

Troian: I know what you're thinking and this does not mean that I'm going back to him it means that I'm giving him another chance

Lita: giving him a chance or giving you a chance

Troian: what's that supposed to mean

Lita: honey I'm just saying that... I'm saying that

Troian: I think you've said enough

Lita: Troian you don't understand when I was pregnant I had no one and when I gave into Kane I embraced my fate with the chance that me and matt would never be together but in the end he screwed me and I don't want Zack to screw you too

Troian: so you think that Zack will screw me right because he's too good for me right or you want me to be like you right

Lita: hold on little girl you've got it all wrong

Troian: little girl, I've got it wrong

Lita: Troi I didn't mean it

Troian: I think you meant enough I am so out of here

I packed my bag and went down stairs and called a cab

Jeff: Troi what are you doing

Troian: calling a cab I'm out of here

Jeff: what happened?

Troian: ask her I'm sure she'll give you a chance

I walked out the door and into the cab and just liked that I left.

~Kelly's House~

Kelly: Troian what are you doing here

Troian: I uh I got into a fight with my mom

Kelly: oh my god is you ok come in come in

Troian: thank you

Kelly: what happened?

Troian: Zack came over to talk and I guess we made up but there are still issues to be dealt with

Kelly: yea so you guys are working it out

Troian: yea

Kelly: that's good so what else happened

Troian: mom thought differently and we got to arguing about Zack and things got way out of hand and before she of Jeff could say a word I left

Kelly: so you're not speaking to her

Troian: no I wouldn't be surprised if she blamed me or Zack for this whole thing

Kelly: honey don't think like that

Troian: she hurt me Kelly the things she said was pretty hurtful

Ring Ring

Kelly got up and answered the phone

Kelly: hello

Jeff: Kelly hey it's Jeff

Kelly: hay Jeff what's up

Jeff: Troian and Amy got into a fight and...

Kelly: oh my god is she ok

Jeff: I can't find Troian have you seen her

I shook my head pleading her to say no

Kelly: no I haven't

Jeff: ok well if you see her please call me

Kelly: sure thing Jeff yea

Jeff: ok um thank you Kelly

Kelly: no problem it's the least I can do

Jeff: ok so if she calls or come by please keep her safe and out of harm's way

Kelly: yea sure

Jeff: bye Kell

Kelly: bye Jeff, Troi

Troian: Kelly I won't go back there

Kelly: Troi your mom is devastated she's crying and going hysterical over you

Troian: Kelly please don't make me go back there

Kelly: ok you can stay here for now you're going to eventually have to go back

Troian: I know I just don't want to tonight not until everything settles

Kelly: ok goodnight Troi

Troian: night Kell

~Missing Troian~

Lita: Zack

Zack: Amy what... what's going on what's wrong?

Lita: Troi's gone

Zack: what do you mean Troi's gone

Lita: she and I had a fight and she packed her things then left

Zack: Amy is you ok

Lita: no I need my baby girl Zack

Zack: ok umm do you know where she might go

Lita: no I don't know a friend's house maybe

Zack: ok I'm going to go look for her and I'll keep you posted

Lita: Zack

Zack: yea Amy

Lita: please bring my baby girl home

Zack: I'll do my best

Lita: thank you Zack

He went to Maria's, AJ's, Mickey's, Kofi's, and Alex's and finally Kelly's and knocked on the door

Zack: Kelly

Kelly: Zack

Zack: where is she Kelly?

Kelly: I don't know what you're talking about

Zack: Kelly I checked everywhere your her closest friend hell her best friend

Kelly: Zack if I knew I would tell you

Zack: Kelly come on help me out if you know where she is please I just want her home please Kell

Kelly: alright she's here

Zack: where

Kelly: she's in the back sleeping be very quiet

Zack: thanks Kell

Kelly: anything for a friend

Kelly walked him to her back room and put her finger over her mouth and said

Kelly: shhh

He didn't say anything but he nodded and went and sat down beside her. Kelly left them alone for some privacy. He looked at her with peaceful intentions. He took his hand and removed strands of her hair from her face and watched her, she woke almost instantly from his touch.

Troian: uh

Zack: shhh its ok it's ok

Troian: Zack what are you doing here

Zack: I came to bring you home

Troian: I don't want to go back there

Zack: then you don't have to go yet but you do have to go back

Troian: ok now what

Zack: how about you get dressed and we go do that picnic thing we talked about

Troian: yea see you in a minute

I got up and he kissed me on the cheek. I went down the hall and into the bathroom to change. I put on some cute dark jean capris and a cute red and white flowered spaghetti tank top with matching flip flops to match. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a loose ponytail, then walked out.

Zack: you look beautiful ready to go

Troian: yea

We walked to the front of the house and said our goodbyes to Kelly

Troian: bye Kell

I say as I hug her

Kelly: bye Troi

She says returning my hug

Zack: thanks Kell and see ya later

Kelly: woo woo woo you know it bye guys

We got into the car and drove away.

Zack: so where to my lady

Troian: I thought we were eating

Zack: we are but where do you want to eat

Troian: I don't know but I'm hungry you pick

Zack: um Chinese

Troian: not so good on the stomach

Zack: burgers

Troian: makes me barf

Zack: Mexican

Troian: you want me to go into early labor

Zack: well... I...

Troian: I'm only 7 months no early pregnancy

Zack: so what do you want?

Troian: Moroccan

Zack: that's the same as Mexican

Troian: no it has a different taste

Zack: ok Moroccan it is

He bent over and kissed me and I returned his kiss, but instead of a light and fluffy kiss I kissed him long and hard with passion. He looked at me like he didn't know if he should kiss me back or push the matter further. I'm so glad he didn't push the matter further and he just kissed me back long and hard.

Troian: I love you

Zack: I love you too

He kissed me again and then looked at me

Troian: what

Zack: nothing your prefect

Troian: you're so sweet that's why I love you one of many reasons why I love you

Zack: I love you more than air

Troian: you're scaring me what's wrong

Zack: I got a letter today

Troian: what letter

Zack: a letter from eve

Troian: what did it say?

Zack: you know the usual I want you back stay away from Troian I don't want to hurt you

Troian: well are you

Zack: am I what

Troian: going to stay away from me

Zack: what do you think?

Troian: I don't know why you don't tell me

Zack: I'm not going to stop being around you me love you Troi

Troian: I love you too

Zack: me loving you will never change

He kissed me passionately and then looked at me. Then grabbed me and twirled me around and kissed me again but this time it was much longer, harder, and intense.

Troian: umm um huh umm uh umm Zack

I pulled away and put my hand to my mouth whipping away the saliva on my bottom lip

Zack: I'm sorry Troi

Troian: umm it's ok

Zack: no it's not I attacked you with my tongue

Troian: Zack it's ok come here

I kissed him

Troian: it's ok babe

Zack: ready to go home

Troian: no but yes I'm tired

Zack: home it is

Troian: can you stay?

Zack: I don't think that's a good idea

Troian: please

Zack: ok come on

Troian: I'm too tired to move carry me

Zack: sure sweetie

~Back at Home~

Knock Knock

Lita: Zack

Zack: hay Amy could you open up the door

Lita: oh you brought her home

Jeff: Zack you need help

Zack: Na but the door

Jeff: Amy door

Lita: oh right sorry

Zack: I did tell her that I would stay here until she was asleep

Troian: no you're staying the night

Zack: Troi I think you and mom should talk in the morning so until you go to bed

Troian: then I won't go to bed

Lita: Troi

Troian: I don't want to hear it Amy I don't, put me down Zack

Lita: Troi

Troian: no if you won't stay fine I'm not going to beg you to goodnight

Lita: Troian stop

Troian: I said goodnight

Jeff: Amy stop no stop

Lita: that was disrespectful

Jeff: she's hormonal Amy stop it

Lita: ok I'll stop thank you Zack for bringing her home your welcome to stay goodnight

Zack: thank you Amy but I should get going

Jeff: thanks man for bringing her home and don't leave just yet go talk to her

Zack: I'll try

Knock Knock

Troian: go away

Zack: Troi open up

Troian: enter

Zack: Troi I wanted to tell you that even that I can't stay

Troian: you mean you won't stay

Zack: Troi I really believe that you will be just fine tonight by yourself ok I love you

He bent down and kissed my forehead then left me alone to my thoughts.

I woke up the next day with pure good intentions of making everything right with my mother, but sometimes the lady was so damn difficult to get along with it was a shame.

Troian: hay mom can I talk to you for a sec

Lita: yea baby doll what's up

Troian: I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, I know I haven't been the best daughter in the world lately

Lita: Troi it's ok baby it's ok I know how these things go I actually did the same thing to my best friend once then I did apologize but it was kind of late

Troian: really who was it

Lita: Trish Stratus

Jeff: hay sweetie hay babe

Troian: hay Jeffy

Lita: hay you

Jeff: I take it that you two made up

Troian: yea I can't stay mad at her forever

Lita: you know I can't stay mad at my baby girl Jeff

Jeff: yea…

Troian: what did you really go to the arena to do

Jeff: ummm….. I went to ummm…

Lita: Jeff

Knock Knock

Jeff: now would you look at that the doorbell can you get that Ames

Lita: yea sure

She looked at Jeff curiously then went to answer the door

Jeff: wow that was close

Troian: what did you do.

She asked Jeff but before she got a response

Lita: Troian….. Jeff….

Troian&: yea

Jeff

They said in unison

Lita: come here please

Troian: uhh ohh

Jeff: I think we're in trouble

Troian: I'm not in trouble you are…. Wait why I am in trouble how can I be in trouble…. Jeff…..

She said hitting his arm

Jeff: hay it's not my fault….. Yet so don't get testy

Troian: uhhh


End file.
